An inkjet recording method, which is carried out printing onto a recording medium by ejecting ink droplets onto the recording medium, is capable of printing a high-definition image of high quality at a high speed. In addition to a printer used in an office and the like that prints on plain paper, an industrial printer such as a label printer also employs the ink recording method.
In recent years, a pigment-based color material is increasingly used for such an industrial printer in place of dye-based color material because the ink using a pigment-based color material has better resistance to water and fading than an ink using a dye-based color material.
In addition, images printed on a variety of different recording media that are used, including uncoated paper such as plain paper and recycled paper, coated paper, plastic film having a hydrophobic surface, etc., are required to be of high quality and have excellent water resistance, outstanding adhesion and other characteristics. To meet the requirements for such characteristics, a variety of different ink compositions for inkjet recording have been proposed.